1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two dimensional code and a method of creating the same, and more particularly, to a two dimensional code embedded with a pattern and a method of creating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Quick Response Code (QR code) is a two dimensional matrix code which includes black and white squares. Each of the squares is called a module. A QR code has a data section. Data is converted into a bit stream and then stored in 8 bit parts (called codewords) in the data section. Normally, in a QR code, one module represents one bit.
A QR code is placed on a position, usually an external surface, of a product that allows a code reader to easily scan. However, the visually unpleasant black and white code may ruin the aesthetic appearance of the product. To overcome such an undesirable consequence, a visual QR code is created by incorporating colors, letters, illustrations, or logos into a QR code.
The present approaches used to create visual QR codes are not perfect. In order to maintain the readability of a visual QR code regardless of orientation or poor illumination, these approaches make a limited modification to a QR code by use of an embedded image. As a result, a generated visual QR code cannot clearly show the embedded image.